Show Off
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Merlin is pregnant and the King is overjoyed that he will soon be a father and that they will be having their first child together, he decides to show Merlin off to Camelot and although she finds it tiring and annoying she also finds it cute. Fem!Merlin


**Title: **Show Off

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Merlin is pregnant and the King is overjoyed that he will soon be a father and that they will be having their first child together, he decides to show Merlin off to Camelot and although she finds it tiring and annoying she also finds it cute.

**Word count: **1,163

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

It was only six months after they had married that Merlin had fallen ill and they had all thought the worst. She had been taken to Gaius and the King awaited news about his wife's condition. The whole of Camelot was worried for their new Queen, and some even feared the worst, she had brought much goodness into the kingdom, even making magic legal, so many more people lived happy lives, lives that were no longer lived in fear.

But all their worrying was in vain.

After a few hours under Gaius' watchful eye and many test taken Merlin came out of the old physicians chambers with a wide grin on her face.

"Merlin, are you okay? What did Gaius say?" Arthur said, firing questions at his wife.

"Arthur, I'm fine, I really am and Gaius gave me some fantastic news!" Merlin said, grinning even more. Arthur's brow creased and Merlin shook her head, the smile never leaving her face.

"Gaius says I'm pregnant, two months." she said pulling her husbands hands to touch her stomach, the bump not yet visible but the thought that a baby was inside of her gave her butterflies and made Arthur almost shake in excitement.

"A baby? You're pregnant?" she nodded, grinning and Arthur joined in with her, and then pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

The next month she began to show and that was when Arthur announced loudly and happily to the people of Camelot that the King and the Queen were expecting their first child. And right there in front of everyone he kissed her, not even a quick kiss on the lips, but a full on French, but the crowds only cheered loudly.

* * *

When she was four months pregnant, Arthur wanted to take her around town with him all the time and every morning Arthur would take her down to morning practice with him, just to show her off to the knights. They were all very happy about the King and Queen's bundle of joy that was on the way, although it did annoy them that Arthur kept rubbing it in their faces that they didn't have a child. Some of the knights weren't even married and Arthur was still rubbing it in their faces.

Merlin noticed the knights were getting annoyed by this and she had apologised to them herself and they had told her not to worry, that they only had to suffer a few more months. They were all very happy for the Queen and she even let them feel her bump, it was amazing, they were very happy and excited about the Queen's baby but it was just the King annoyed them to no end.

* * *

When she was five months pregnant she decided to talk to her husband about him showing her off and bragging to everyone as well as rubbing it in people's faces.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?" he called from the other side of the room, undressing from his chain mail and dressing into his night clothes.

"I want to talk to you." she called out as Arthur walked towards the bed to Merlin, who was lying on it in her thin nightdress.

"About what?" he said, crawling into bed, beside her.

"Arthur, you know I love you and I know how excited the both of us are about the baby, but you have to stop rubbing it in other people's faces, I know for a fact the knights are getting annoyed by it."

"No they haven't Merlin." Arthur smiled. "If they had they would have told me, and I'm not rubbing it in their faces." Merlin rolled her eyes.

"Arthur, they won't say anything to you because they are just knights and you are the king, they don't want to get in trouble because they stood up to you, remember, that happened to me." Merlin said and Arthur sighed.

"Okay, I'll try and stop talking about it, I'm just so happy and excited."

"Well, just save It for when it is just the two of us...like now." she smiled and he smiled back gathering his wife up in his arms and kissing her, cupping his hands around her baby bump.

* * *

At six months, she was enormous and she hated it. The maids had to make her new dresses, because she couldn't even put one of her old dresses on and even if she could it would stretch and rip and Merlin would end up blowing the glass out of the windows or setting something on firing using her magic when she grew frustrated.

And what made her even more annoyed was that Arthur kept wanting to take her out places to show her off and one day she just blew up and shouted at Arthur and walked away leaving him stunned. That night she wasn't in her chambers, but in her own old bedroom at Gaius' and no matter what Arthur or Gaius said, she wouldn't go back to the royal chambers.

* * *

At seven months she was crying for Arthur, wanting to take her back to the chambers which he did and made her feel better about herself, as pregnant women were very touchy and had very low self esteem.

She wanted him to show her off to the whole kingdom and Arthur was very happy to do just that, she'd still have mood swings and become angry, upset or sad, but it was the first time in months he was allowed to show her off.

* * *

At eight months her hormones had started to calm down, her mood swings now only one every three or four days and she still allowed Arthur to take her around town to show her off to everyone, although being so far into her pregnancy she tires easily and can't move around as much as before.

It was very tiring and Arthur's showing her off, despite it being very cute, was getting annoying. At least she would be giving birth soon, but she still had to suffer through this again in her following pregnancy or pregnancies.

* * *

At nine months she was screaming and crying in pain whilst Gaius helped her through her pregnancy. Arthur stood by her side, pale as a sheet as he gripped tight on Merlin's hand, not letting her go for anything.

Labour itself was short, which Arthur and Merlin were both very happy about and so was Gaius. He cleaned up the child and handed the tiny baby over to it's mother, who cradled the baby in her arms.

As the mother and father look at their child, their son, they were amazed. Amazed they could create something so perfect.

Looking up at Arthur, Merlin noticed a certain twinkle in Arthur's eyes, the same twinkle he got when he was showing Merlin off to other people...she knew it wasn't the end of Arthur's bragging and showing off.


End file.
